fluorescent
by Miyuki Rei
Summary: "Kumohon dari sekarang, jangan lihat aku. Jangan hujani aku dengan perhatianmu. Aku, memiliki seseorang yang harus kubuat bahagia. Mungkin ini konyol, aku tahu. Aku kejam, menyebalkan, mungkin tukang PHP juga. Tapi terima kasih untuk perasaanmu untukku, Baek." Baek. Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa namanya begitu legit saat terucap? /ChanBaek!/1shot/warn! BL, typos, etc. newbie!


**Fluorescent** by **Miyuki Rei**

Park **Chan** Yeol / Byun **Baek** Hyun

Semua cast bukan milik saya.

 **.**

Warn! BL, typo(s), OOC, silahkan tekan 'back' jika tidak suka.

.

 **Unprofitable fanworks**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Horison tak terlihat dari sini. Sesuatu yang sedikit kusesali, padahal hal sepele seperti burung camar yang terbang di langit lebih enak dipandang sebagai penghilang gugup.

Tidak, kupikir situasi seperti ini sangat konyol dan tidak pernah terlintas sepermili sekon dalam hidupku tujuhbelas tahun ini, hanya berpikir semalam dalam kekalutan, terciptalah keputusan tergila dalam hidupku.

Netraku menangkap hal lain yang sedari tadi sudah kumaki puluhan kali. Sepasang bunga sansivera tumbuh di sudut ruang yang tersisa, memang tidak luas mengingat ruangan ini hanyalah bagian kecil kelokan tangga menuju lantai dua yang beralih fungsi sebagai tempat _nongkrong_ –dalam situasi saat ini, beralih fungsi sebagai tempat kenangan.

Baekhyun –nama orang yang tidak berhenti tersipu sejak tadi hanya karena berdiri di sampingku. Ah, jika dilihat seperti ini ia terlihat lebih kecil, bahkan tingginya tak sampai bahuku.

Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, lebat dan berkilau seperti milik perempuan. Aku heran, Ibunya mengidam apa ketika mengandung sampai anaknya terlihat seperti perempuan tulen?

Yang lebih menarik, mungkin baru terlihat dengan jelas adalah matanya. Sepasang permata yang berkilau, begitu ekspresif, mata yang dipenuhi binar kehidupan.

Aku tahu Baekhyun selalu mencuri pandang, tertunduk kemudian tersipu malu. Benar-benar submisif sejati.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" aku lelah hanya menjadi objek fantasi bocah yang bahkan belum tahu masturbasi, gertakan sedikit mungkin bisa membuatnya mengkerut.

"H-ha?" jawabnya inglung, dan detik berikutnya permata itu berbinar lugu. "T-tidak kok." Baekhyun menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk, mungkin kebiasaannya ketika gugup.

Aku tidak tahu, sejak kapan hal-hal kecil dalam kehidupan seseorang bisa berpengaruh besar dalam sudut pandangku. Ini sudah terlalu dalam, aku harus mengakhirinya. Harus.

"Baiklah, kau tidak keberatan mendengarku?" Kucoba bertutur kata selembut mungkin untuk menghilangkan canggung.

Langit jingga kemerahan, gradasi biru tua mulai merambat dipenghujung mata. Hujan telah reda sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tetes-tetes liquid dari celah daun menerobos memertahankan gaya gravitas agar tetap memeluk tanah, suatu ilmiah di luar kuasa manusia.

 _Lalu apa hati seseorang adalah kuasa manusia?_

"Rasanya _de javu_ ya? Aku tidak menyukai hujan, ngomong-ngomong."

Baekhyun menoleh, kilat keterkejutan tergambar jelas dalam wajahnya. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" dengan telunjuk mengarah ke koridor yang menghubungkan bangunan kelas duabelas "Di sana. Mengira aku terlalu cuek ya?"

Permata sewarna madu berkilat menakjubkan, sekilas warnanya bergradasi keemasan. Mungkin efek senja atau manipulasi mata yang mulai berlebihan?

Rona merah muda tertuang dengan indah pada kanvas putih pucat, menyapu warna lain dengan dominan. Baekhyun merona, dan sungguh aku semakin tidak yakin akan _gender_ nya.

"U-um... Maaf." Jawabnya malu.

"Aku tidak perlu maafmu, Byun," Baekhyun mendongak, ini pertama kali namanya kuucap meski berupa marga. "Skala satu sampai sepuluh, bisa tebak seberapa berpengaruhnya kau dalam hidupku akhir-akhir ini?" tetes air membasahi tangan yang sudah mengerut dingin, sensasi menusuk bagai morfin. "Ah, biar kuralat. Menurutmu, seberapa besar pengaruh yang kau beri dalam hidupku selama dua tahun ini?"

Baekhyun menengang dalam diam, suara tawaku membumbung dalam keheningan.

"Kau katalis byun, mempercepat reaksi tanpa mengalami perubahan. Kau enigma," _–yang tidak dapat kupahami._ "Jika boleh dibilang kau itu tokoh twist yang benar-benar mengganggu." _–tapi kau adalah candu bagi penikmat seni._

"Kau menghancurkan segalanya, Byun. Seperti matahari sebagai pusat galaksi, semua berputar padamu. Kau—" _–kunci dari segala hal._

"Bagaimana bisa takdir begitu terikat padamu? Jika kau hanya diam saja, pernahkah kau berpikir hanya dengan menyatakan perasaanmu lewat media sosial dapat membuatku tersentuh dan membalas perasaanmu?" _–jika kau masih memiliki perasaan tolong makilah aku._

"Kau dengan kurang ajarnya memasuki hidupku, mengganggu segala probabilitas yang telah kurancang sedemikian rupa, benar-benar menyebalkan." _Menyebalkan... dalam artian apa?_

"Aku menyukai Kyungsoo, kau tahu? Aku juga menyayangi Luhan dalam waktu yang sama." – _kenapa bukan cinta?_

"Aku memiliki perasaan yang sama besarnya untuk keduannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Aku telah berjanji pada Luhan, akan saling mengenal dan berkomitmen setelah usai masa sekolah."

"-dan kupikir harus ada yang diakhiri di antara kita." _–apa yang harus diakhir?_

"Hidupku begitu rumit akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak dapat memahami segalanya secara beruntun." Kulihat Baekhyun tetap diam mendengarkan, tanganku mati rasa mendekap besi pembatas entah sejak kapan. "Kupikir aku membuat banyak orang salah paham, ini kata Sehun. Tapi yah entahlah, kurasa memang begitu." _–Mengapa susah sekali berbicara secara to the point?_

"Kumohon dari sekarang, jangan lihat aku. Jangan hujani aku dengan perhatianmu. Aku, memiliki seseorang yang harus kubuat bahagia. Mungkin ini konyol, aku tahu. Aku kejam, menyebalkan, mungkin tukang PHP juga. Tapi terima kasih untuk perasaanmu untukku, Baek." Baek. Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa namanya begitu legit saat terucap? Ini seperti pengakuan sebuah dosa, mengapa aku perlu repot-repot menegaskan sesuatu yang bahkan tak terlihat? Bukankah lebih mudah langsung menghilang begitu saja?

Kulihat Baek Hyun tetap diam dalam posisinya. Tubuhnya menegang, dan ekspresi shock terlihat sangat jelas menyambangi wajahnya.

Gerimis telah usai, bel berbunyi tiga kali. Waktu bimbel kelas duabelas telah usai. Kulirik jam tangan, jarum jam menunjukan angka empat. Suasana seperti ini terlalu canggung, sebentar lagi murid kelas duabelas akan berbondong-bondong keluar meninggalkan kelas. Bisa jadi sangat memalukan saat mereka menengok ke arah kami.

"K-kalau begitu...," suara Baek Hyun terdengar lirih. Apa memang suaranya seperti ini? "Aku ingin menjadi penulis, Yeola!" Mata itu berpijar, letupan-letupan bunga api serasa menggelitikku, menyerang tanpa ampun.

"Aku ingin jadi penulis!" ulangnya, kali ini nyaris berteriak. Beberapa kakak kelas yang berjalan di bawah kami terlonjak dan melirik ke atas. Namun kami seolah tak peduli, pijaran itu menguat, bukan lagi sepasang iris coklat terang, atau tatapan kecewa yang kulihat. Lebih dari itu, ada sepercik nyala dalam kegelapan yang terus dan terus berkembang. Semakin terang, semakin besar hingga menelan gelap.

Mata itu hidup, berpijar secara tak wajar. Kukuh, tegas, dan penuh dengan harapan. Sesuatu yang begitu asing bagiku.

"A-aku... tidak akan kalah dari Chanyeol! Aku akan menulis untuk Chanyeol!"

Coklat terang berpendar mengagumkan, percikannya menghantam retina, begitu menyilaukan. Rasa ini baru, perasaan ini begitu asing dan... memacu adrenalin.

Mungkin orang lain akan terlecehkan, merasa tidak dihargai atau diremehkan jika seseorang yang ia suka memintanya menjauh. Tapi dalam kasus kali ini, Baekhyun berbeda. Di antara jutaan manusia unik di dunia, satu di antaranya sedang berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Bukan raut kesedihan yang ia pasang tapi arogansi yang berbeda. Ia terluka, aku tahu itu. Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun begitu berbeda, seolah ia adalah satu-satunya bintang yang berpijar di lautan malam tanpa bulan. Meski kecil, dan sendirian, ia memilih untuk terus bersinar tanpa membuat kecewa orang lain. Ia kecil, namun istimewa.

Gejolak aneh dalam lambung begitu menggelitik, dan dalam hitungan ketiga tawa lepasku mengalun. Tidak, tidak, ini... begitu baru.

Baekhyun tertegun, raut polosnya begitu konyol sekali. Apa aku setampan itu?

"Chanyeol tertawa!" Baekhyun berkedip lucu, seolah hal yang baru saja dia lihat adalah sesuatu yang langka namun benar keadaanya.

"Jadi... kau ingin mengejarku?" sekuat tenaga kuhirup udara di sekitar untuk meredakan gejolak ini.

Kulihat Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Seperti sebuah pernyataan perang tak tertulis diantara kita, yang mengikat secara tak kasat mata. Takdir baru mungkin saja terlukis setelah pertemuan ini.

"Kau harus bekerja keras, Byun. Kau tahu?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, dia begitu polos. Aku lelah mengulangnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku menantikannya," Kerutan samar tercetak di kening Baekhyun, mungkin mataku bermasalah, Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan. "... aku menunggu sebuah kejutan yang akan kau berikan." Seulas senyum tanpa sadar terbentuk sebelum berbalik memunggunginya, berjalan menjauh membelah hawa dingin penghujung waktu hari ini.

Percikan-percikan hangat masih tersisa dalam hatiku bersinambung dengan letupan kecil dalam perut yang begitu menggelitik. Perasaan ini benar-benar baru. Semua sudah jelas entah bagaimana caranya.

"Akan kutunggu hingga saat itu tiba..." _\- Chanyeol_

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, pasti!" _\- Baekhyun_

Kisah cinta itu begitu rumit, tidak ada definisi pasti tentangnya. Oleh karena itu manusia mempunyai persepsi yang berbeda untuk mendefinisikannya. Ketika kamu telah mencintai sesorang ratusan bahkan ribuan hari, sangat mungkin sekali cintamu tidak berbalas. Hanya kasih sayang yang begitu tulus yang akan terus bertahan dan semakin mekar tiap harinya. Cinta itu bukan hanya bagaimana perasaanmu bersambut menjadi satu, tidak hanya tentang kebahagian dan nafsu. Lebih dari pada itu cinta adalah wadah untuk saling memberi dengan tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-selesai-**

* * *

 **Depo curhat author : Holla! DEMI APA SAYA BENERAN FRUSTASI WAKTU BUAT INI. BAEKHYUNEE BENAR-BENAR BOM WAKTU YANG MENYEBALKAN! IYA KUTAHU KAMU CANTIQ, BYUN. BAHKAN ORANG YANG LEBIH CANTIK NAN SEKSI MASIH NGAKU KALAH SAMA KAMU, BYUN! PLEASE, SAYA LELAH KAMU NGUMBAR AURAT MULU, GIMANA KABARNYA CAHYO?!**

Ehem—Miyuki Rei, Rei _desu!_ rakyat nomaden yang terdampar dalam kapal yang luarbiasa besar ini. Salam kenal! Sebelumnya selama ini saya sering tenggelam dengan fandom-fandom minor –iyaa, saya rakyat kurang asupan gizi. Makanya terasa begitu awkward saja buat publish sesuatu di fandom ini. Abaikan keluh kesah saya di atas. Saya beneran gak bohong waktu ngaku rada sebel sama bakpau Byun yang satu itu dan mood saya sempat beneran jatuh. Tapi bagaimanapun, saya nulis cerita ini juga karena 'mereka' berdua. Hahaha.

 _ **Oh ya, tolong dijawab ya, kalian lebih suka rambut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol warna apa? alasannya? Tolong ya, saya lagi pengen survei.**_

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini sampai usai bahkan sampai AN ga penting saya, terima kasih banyak juga yang sudi kiranya buat fav, follow. (^_^)

 **07122016**

 **Rei**


End file.
